Liquid Fire
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: Zutara fanfiction. What happens when fire and water mix? And what happens to everyone else, who aren't as happy about it. Not good at summaries, please r


**Liquid Fire**

_Based after the series._

_A/N: Hello again, I know I haven't written anything in awhile. I don't have internet so I can't add things very often. I haven't given up on the stories I've started, I've just had to re find them. I lost all of my work recently, so I had to copy what I've already done from the stuff I already have posted. It's taking some time to get back to where I was. This story has been written down in my notebook for awhile, so I thought I should post it. It's my first Avatar: The Last Airbender story, and I hope you like it! Please read and review._

_A/N 2: Okay, I know I misspelled Toph and Mai's name, so I've edited this chapter. A couple other things were edited too, nothing big, just to make it sound better. I hope this looks okay now, and thank you for letting me I was misspelling names!_

**Chapter 1**

The world was safe and peace reigned. Everything should have been perfect. Fire Lord Zuko was not as happy as he should be. He missed the adventures, the battles, the camping out, and most of all, spending time with a certain dark-haired water bender. Not that he would admit that to anyone, considering he had a girlfriend, and she was with the avatar.

Only his uncle, Iroh, suspected anything, but then, he had been there when Zuko had first laid eyes on the beautiful girl. Only Iroh had seen Zuko keep Katara's necklace wrapped around his wrist during the time he had it. Zuko had been irrationally angry when the air bender had taken it back.

And right at that moment, the said air bender was talking to the very girl Zuko was thinking about. They were all sitting in Iroh's tea shop, spending time together. They all spent plenty of time together, Aang and the rest had taken Zuko's offer to stay at his palace, to help repair all the damage done by the war, but they tended to be busy, and rarely had time to just sit and enjoy themselves.

Zuko, out of everyone, was the only one not enjoying himself.

"What's up with you?" his girlfriend, Mai, asked him.

"Nothing," he replied shortly.

He cringed inwardly when he saw her crestfallen expression. It wasn't her fault he didn't love her, not the way he loved…

_Whoa,_ he thought, interrupting the thought, _don't even go there, Zuko._

To make up for his tone, he wrapped his arms around Mai, kissing her. A noise behind him made him turn. Katara had dropped the cup of tea she was holding.

"What's wrong, Katara," Sokka asked, curiously.

"Nothing," Katara said with a convincing smile, "Just being clumsy. I'm sorry."

"Not a problem," Toph announced.

With a bit of concentration, Toph earth bended the cup back together.

"All done," she said, brushing her hands together.

"Are you feeling all right?" Sokka pushed, "You're not exactly the clumsy type."

"Just drop it, Sokka!" Katara snapped, getting to her feet.

With a slight huff, she left the shop. Everyone stared after her, surprised at her actions. Katara was not the type to blow up for no reason. Sokka was the most surprised. Katara had a temper, but it rarely flared anymore.

"Maybe someone should go talk to her," Aang said, getting to his feet, "See what's wrong."

"Good idea, but maybe it would be better if it was another girl," Suki suggested, "I could go."

"Uh…okay," Aang said uncertainly.

"Trust me, its better that way," Sokka reassured him as Suki left, "Girls are very strange creatures. It takes one to understand one."

"Ahem," Toph said, crossing her arms, "I'd be careful with the sexist remarks if I were you."

To prove her point, she tapped her foot, causing the earth to shake slightly. With a gulp, Sokka decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Huh," Mai said, from beside Zuko, "That's strange."

Zuko didn't say anything, trying not to think too much about what just happened. Feeling eyes on him, Zuko turned, seeing Iroh watching him. Zuko turned back quickly, not wanting his uncle to see something in his face he wouldn't even admit to himself.

Suki found Katara right where she figured she'd be, by the water. She had found out long ago that any time Katara was upset or sad, she went towards water. Suki and Katara had become very good friends since their time together, and Suki figured she was the best one to try and get what was wrong out of Katara.

"Hey," Suki said, sitting next to her on the edge of a fountain.

"Hey," Katara replied softly, looking down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up at Sokka. I don't know what got into me."

"You've been down recently," Suki pointed out, "What's bothering you?"

"I…" Katara sighed, "I don't want to say. It's stupid, and wrong, and I already feel so bad about it just admitting it to myself."

"Whoa…" Suki said, blinking, "What could possibly be making you feel so horrible?"

"I love someone," Katara admitted, a little bitter, "I finally fell in love, like I've always wanted. But the problem is…it's not with Aang…"

"Oh no," Suki said, "Oh Katara, I'm so sorry! I understand now, you must be feeling so guilty. But you know, you can't really help your feelings. If you don't mind telling me…who is it?"

Katara's eyes went skyward, "A while ago," she started, "before you joined us, even before we ever met Toph, we met this fortune teller. Sokka didn't believe in her, but I did. She said I would fall in love with a powerful bender. For awhile, I really believed that was Aang. He's the avatar, the most powerful bender there is. But it's not. She never said what type of bender he'd be. She was right, he is a very powerful bender, a fire bender."

Suki gasped, her eyes widening, as she realized who Katara meant.

"Oh Katara," she whispered, "Oh no…"

Katara burst out into tears, "What do I do?"

Suki wrapped her arms around the crying girl, "I don't know… I really don't know…"

Back at the tea shop, the conversations had continued. Aang, Toph and Sokka were reminiscing about all the adventures they had gone through together.

"Oh!" Toph said, straightening up, "You remember when we watched that play on Ember Island."

Aang and Sokka, and even Zuko, groaned.

"Please don't bring that up," Aang requested, "That was the most horrible play I've ever seen."

Zuko nodded, "Agreed."

Mai slowly got to her feet, "I have to go, I promised my parents I'd baby sit tonight, so they could have some alone time. This is their first time to Ba Sing Se."

There was a chorus of good byes as she left, pausing to give Zuko a kiss. Aang, Toph and Sokka continued their conversation, Zuko occupied with his own thoughts. Iroh came up, sitting next to him.

"So, Fire Lord Zuko," he said, "What's on your mind?"

"Not much," Zuko answered vaguely.

"Zuko, why don't we take a walk," Iroh suggested, "It's been a long time since we've had a heart to heart talk. I think it's time."

Not bothering to argue, since it would do no good, Zuko got to his feet. The others barely noticed them leaving.

"Others do not know you as well as I do," Iroh began, "Your actions and your eyes betray your secret to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zuko protested.

"At first, I was pleased," Iroh continued, as if Zuko had not spoken, "You never seemed interested in the opposite gender before. But then this girl comes along, and you look at her, and want her. It seemed like such bad luck that she was the avatar's companion, and your need to capture him overruled your need for her. I could see that you thought about her often. Even after you found a relationship with Mai, you turned to her more than you should. She was the one you chose to help you with Azula. You risked your life to save hers in that fight."

"How did you know that?" Zuko asked, surprised.

"Katara," Iroh said simply.

"Uncle…" Zuko started to argue, then changed his mind. "Okay. You're right. I like Katara. More than that, I'm afraid that I love her. But it doesn't matter. There is nothing I can do about it. I'm with Mai, and she's with Aang, the avatar, and my best friend. There's nothing I can do about that. Fire and water are not meant to mix."

"You'd be surprised," Iroh replied gravely, "Zuko, if it's not meant to be, it won't. But sometimes things happen that no one expects. You have to listen to your heart, and do what makes you happy."

Zuko sighed, "It's just not that easy."

Iroh stopped walking, looking ahead. Following his gaze, Zuko saw Katara and Suki sitting on the edge of a fountain. He stared at Katara. He could tell, even from a distance, that she had been crying. Suki had her hand on Katara's shoulder, her face sympathetic. Looking up, Suki spotted Zuko and Iroh. Her eyes immediately locked onto Zuko.

Leaning over, Suki whispered something into Katara's ear. Katara looked their way, her face surprised. Her cheeks flamed and she stood up abruptly. Suki stood as well, saying something quietly. Katara shook her head, turned, and took off running. Suki sighed heavily, heading towards Iroh and Zuko.

"Is she okay?" Zuko asked, before he could help himself.

Suki looked at him, an odd expression on her face.

"Why don't you go ask her?" she suggested, "I think you should talk to her."

Zuko felt hope blossom in his chest, but he pushed it down, not wanting to hurt himself more than necessary. With a nod, he took off, running after Katara.

"I have the feeling we were just talking about the same thing," Iroh observed.

Suki gave a short laugh, "Yeah. So Zuko likes Katara, huh?"

"To put it lightly," Iroh answered, "And Katara likes Zuko back. It should be a happy ending…but…"

"Yeah," Suki agreed, "But, it's more complicated than that. There's Mai and Aang…I wonder how everything could possibly work out."

"They will have to figure it out for themselves," Iroh said, "All we can do is hope for the best, and keep their secret. It will be their choice when they want to let everyone know."

Suki nodded. In silent agreement, they turned and headed back towards the shop. Suki silently wondered what on earth she was going to tell everyone.

Zuko full out sprinted, trying to catch up with Katara. He could see her ahead of him, and he tried his best to catch up, but she was _fast._

"Katara!" he called out, "Wait up!"

He saw her stop, but not turn towards him. He came to a stop behind her, a little out of breath.

"Zuko…" Katara started, her voice slightly hoarse from crying, "I really think I should be alone right now."

Tired of wondering, Zuko decided to take a shot, "Do you want to be completely alone, or do you just not want to be around me?"

He heard her breath in sharply. She whirled around, her eyes wide, and her cheeks red.

"Why are you running from me?" he asked, quietly.

"I…" Katara was at a loss for words, "I just…Zuko please…I can't do this."

Zuko stepped closer to her, "Do what, Katara? Have I done something wrong?"

"No!" she protested, "You haven't done anything…"

"Then why are you running from me?" Zuko asked again, stepping even closer, close enough to feel the warmth from her body, "If it's not my fault... Then why?"

"It's me!" Katara burst out, "It's not your fault, its mine! I'm sorry…I never wanted you to find out how I feel!"

Tears were falling from her eyes again, her expression guilty. Zuko put a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes again. Leaning down, he brushed his lips across hers softly. She let out a small gasp. Zuko straightened, looking down at her. Her cheeks were still red, her eyes bright with surprise.

"Zuko…I…" Katara started.

Zuko didn't let her finish. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her clean off her feet, and kissing her, hard. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back with earnest.

"Katara," he whispered against her lips.

Eventually, they came up for air. Zuko set her back down on her feet, kissing her again. Katara put her hands on his chest, pushing back slightly.

"Zuko, we can't do this," she said, her voice pleading, "Aang…and Mai…"

"I know," Zuko said, "But I want you…"

Katara gave in, letting him kiss her again. It was everything she wanted, but guilt ate at her. Zuko finally pulled away.

"What are we doing…" Zuko muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"This is my fault," Katara said, backing away from him, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything. You don't have to do this…"

Zuko let out a laugh, "You think I'm doing this out of sympathy? You're wrong, Katara. I love you, okay? There, I said it, and I can't take it back. I don't want to."

More tears fell from her eyes, "Me too," she whispered, her voice cracking, "I love you, too. It's wrong, but I do."

Zuko reached for her again. She came to him willingly, standing on her toes so she could kiss him.

"Zuko!" a voice came from behind them.

They jumped apart, turning to see Mai staring at them in horror.

"Oh no," Katara said, "Mai…"

"How could you!" she yelled, her face red, "I trusted you! Both of you!"

Zuko had never seen her so angry. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, her cheeks red with anger.

"Mai, I'm so sorry," Katara said, her expression sad and guilty.

"Mai…" Zuko started.

"I don't want to hear it," Mai said, her voice calmer, but ice cold.

She turned on her heel and stalked off. Katara dropped to her knees, her face in her hands.

"What have we done?" she cried.

Zuko sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He kneeled beside Katara, wrapping her in his arms.

"It doesn't matter now," he said, "We can't change anything…"

"Oh no!" Katara exclaimed, jumping up, knocking over Zuko in the process.

"What?" Zuko asked in surprise from the ground.

"Zuko…she was headed in the direction of Iroh's tea shop!" Katara said, panicked, "She's going to tell everyone! She's going to tell Aang!"

"Oh crap," Zuko muttered, jumping to his feet.

They took off running, heading back. As soon as the shop came in sight, they could tell they were too late. Mai had already disappeared inside. They stopped right outside the door, their eyes meeting in matched worry. Taking a deep breath, they walked in.

Everyone stared at them. Some in surprise, some in sympathy…and some in absolute anger.

Aang got to his feet, rage written all over his face. Mai stood beside him, with the same expression. Iroh and Suki shook their head, feeling bad for the two of them. Sokka and Toph simply looked stunned.

"Aang…I'm…I'm sorry," Katara tried.

"Sorry?" Aang shouted, "How could you do this!"

Katara cringed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this."

"When were you planning on telling me?" his voice rose, "How long were you going to go behind my back before you let me know? I thought better of you, Katara! I would have never thought you could be the kind of person to do something so horrible!"

Katara burst into tears, his words like a blow. Zuko stepped in front of her. He felt bad as well, but his anger was surfacing as Aang attacked Katara verbally.

"That's enough, Aang," Zuko said, "You have no reason to talk to her that way! It just happened, it wasn't her fault."

"Then it's your fault!" Aang screamed, turning his rage towards the Fire Lord, "You were supposed to be my friend! You weren't supposed to steal my girlfriend. I trusted you!"

"I am your friend," Zuko tried, "I told you, it just happened. We didn't do this to you on purpose."

"I don't believe you!" Aang continued, "Maybe you should just go back to your fancy palace, and take that traitor with you!"

He flung his arm towards Katara, who was still crying. Zuko's rage finally boiled over. He wrapped an arm around Katara, pulling her away from the avatar.

"I know what we did was wrong!" Zuko shouted, "But that doesn't give you any reason to treat Katara like this. You claim to care so much about her, but you can say those things without a second thought. You think you're so much better than me, but I would never treat the person I love like that."

He turned away, pulling Katara with him. They left together, Katara's sobs fading. Aang was breathing heavily, still glaring at the door. Mai left without a word to anyone. Silence reigned for awhile, until finally Aang calmed down a little.

"I think, young Avatar," Iroh began, "you should be more careful with your words."

Aang looked at him, surprised, "You think its okay that they did this?"

"That's not what I said," Iroh replied, "But it was not their intentions to cause pain to anyone. That is all you were doing just now, trying to cause pain because they hurt you. But you must try to thing that they were not trying to hurt anyone, just following their hearts."

Aang looked down, "I know that, but I can't help it. I'm so mad…"

"You have the right to be," Sokka said, finding his voice, "But not to be cruel. Did you see Katara's face?"

"I'm sorry, Sokka, I…"

"Maybe you should find somewhere to go," Sokka interrupted, "To think about things. Come to terms with what's going on before you face them again."

"You're right," Aang agreed, "I'll go to one of the air temples…"

"I'll come with you," Toph said, speaking for the first time since everything started, "That way you won't be alone, and it'll give me something to do. It's nice to be in a time of peace and all, but it sure is boring."

That got a small smile out of Aang. Not too long after, they left, heading for one of the air temples. The rest of them sat around the shop, in various stages of confusion and sympathy.

"Hm," Iroh said, thoughtfully stroking his chin, "Maybe things will work out better than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Suki asked curiously.

Iroh grinned, "We'll all see, now won't we?"


End file.
